


Good Little Soldier

by Grey1227



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Praise Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: Reiner is struggling with everything going on around him, he needs his daddy. Can Erwin help his boy stay sane?SPOILERS
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	Good Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really really quick so there’s probably lots of errors, I really wanted to see this pairing though — let me know if I should write more with it or if you have other suggestions

Reiner was deep in his head — different voices screaming different messages to him. 

Fight, kill, destroy

Protect, defend, rebuild

The clashing ideas and thoughts would sometimes force him to isolate himself to prevent himself from either embarrassing himself or slipping up. 

Bertholt would have to occasionally remind him of who he is... a titan... a warrior... the armored titan. He is to help destroy the devils who caused his people to be viewed as demons.

But... it’s not so simple anymore... these are people too. They don’t know the truth. They have no clue what happened hundreds of years ago. Why should he kill innocent people who don’t know any better? He already did... he threw up for days afterward. Those screams...

“Reiner? Are you ok?” Bertholt came up to him with a concerned look, the taller man noticed his best friend shaking. He wasn’t getting any response... this wasn’t good... Reiner’s panic attacks and dissociations were getting more and more frequent. 

“Reiner, it’s me Bertolt, your friend remember? Can you tell me where you are?”

Reiner gave an uncharacteristic whine, “I dunno...”

“We’re safe in camp Reiner, everyone’s asleep, we just finished a little scouting mission, do you remember?”

By the look on Reiner’s face he had no idea what Bertolt was talking about. Reiner was shaking, his knuckles white they were balled so tight. This was bad... he needed to get Reiner under control before things got out of hand. He could accidentally freak out and turn into the armored titan in the middle of camp and blow their cover. 

“Reiner, I need you to tell me how I can help... you need to calm down...” 

“Erwin! Want Erwin!”

Bertolt sighed to himself, there could be literally no worse person for them to go to than the commander of the scouts. He knew Reiner had started a relationship with the man — and Bertolt was happy for him! — but with the fragile state of Reiner’s mind Bertolt wasn’t sure if it was safe to send Reiner to the commander. 

Usually Reiner was aware of everything, past and present. He knew he was a titan and also a spy. But Reiner also wanted peace with everyone, he couldn’t bear killing innocents... that day years ago fractured Reiner’s mind. At times he was normal Reiner, other times he was the good human soldier everyone else saw, other times he was the heartless warrior — the armored titan. 

From what Bertolt knew, Reiner had never slipped up when he was with the commander, but he hadn’t been so in his head with him yet. 

“Erwin! Need Erwin!!!”

Reiner was full on sobbing now, clutching his own chest as if he couldn’t breathe — he was having a panic attack.

Bertolt sighed, he had no choice — as dangerous as it was, the commander may be the only person that could keep Reiner from turning into a titan right now. He could only pray that Reiner not reveal his true nature to Erwin.

Bertolt took Reiner’s arm over his shoulder and began to head towards the commander’s quarters. He knocked at the door urgently.

Erwin opened the door and took in the sight before him. Bertolt was standing in the doorway, frantic look on his face, next to him arm slung over his shoulder was Reiner. Erwin noticed with alarm that Reiner was gasping for breath. The commander quickly composed himself and stepped aside.

“Quick bring him in, what’s wrong with him Bertolt?” 

The younger man brought Reiner in the building

“He’s having a panic attack, nothing I say or do is working, he was begging me to bring him to you.”

Bertolt and Erwin had a short discussion, they concluded that Erwin will try to calm to Reiner down, if he can’t he’ll take him to the doctors and call on Bertolt. Bertolt left Reiner to the commander... he prayed everything would be ok.

************************

Erwin looked at the crying young man in his bed. This was unlike Reiner, sure he had gone into some a kind of headspace when they were together, but he had never seen Reiner break like this. It hurt Erwin to see his boy in pain like this. He knelt down at the side of the bed in front of Reiner.

Reaching forward he softly rubbed the boys leg.

“What’s wrong little soldier?” He said in his kindest, most loving voice,

“Daddy?” The small broken voice sounded out of place coming from the blonde giant, but Erwin was relieved to hear anything besides ragged breathing.

“Yes, boy, it’s me. What’s wrong with my boy?” 

Reiner let out a heartbreaking whine,

“I don’t know who I am, Daddy!”

With that, Reiner burst into tears, sobbing openly. It hurt Erwin’s heart to see the young man like this. 

Reiner was always so strong, so brave, intelligent, and talented too. When the blonde hulk first came to him and asked if he could be his boy, Erwin was shocked. It was not a request he had never heard before, but Reiner was the first one he ever said yes to — the boy was handsome, sexy, all around brilliant... he had to!

Focusing back on the task, Erwin said to Reiner,

“You’re daddy’s little soldier aren’t you boy? My good boy?”

Reiner nodded through his tears, but continued to sob.

“Reiner, use your words, what is daddy’s first rule?”

“If Reiner wants anything from daddy he has to ask using his words.” 

“Good boy! Now tell daddy, are you his good little soldier?”

Reiner finally looked into Erwin’s eyes, “Yes, I’m daddy’s good little soldier,”

“That’s my boy Reiner, now tell daddy what’s wrong.”

“Everything is so confusing daddy! I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing anymore!”

Reiner began to hyperventilate again, Erwin took the younger blondes chin in one hand and petted his hair with the other,

“Reiner the answer to that is simple: your my boy, daddy’s good soldier, my Reiner.”

Reiners eyes went wide, then he jumped into Erwin’s arms, 

“Daddy I don’t want to hurt anymore, I don’t want hurt people, I just want you!”

Erwin wasn’t really sure what Reiner was talking about, but he knew he needed to get control of the boy before he ended up having to take him to the hospital.

Erwin took his chance and kissed Reiner on the lips, the boy’s crying instantly stopped. 

“That got your attention... now listen to me Reiner, I don’t really know what you’re talking about right now, but what I do know is that you are here with me now. You are safe, you are cared for and loved.”

“Loved?” Reiner gave him a look of shock, it hurt Erwin to see much pain the boy’s eyes.

“Yes Reiner, I love you, not just because you’re a good soldier, or because you’re my boy — I love you because you are kind, intelligent, caring, and a good person.”

“But you don’t know everything about me! You don’t know what I’ve done, if you did you —“

“I’d love you just the same,”

Reiner felt like he’d been punched in the chest, 

“What?”

“I’d love you just the same Reiner, no matter what — I wouldn’t love you if I’d run away after learning about you.”

Reiner sat there dumbfounded. He could tell Erwin was telling him the truth,

“Daddy!” Reiner clung to Erwin and continued to cry, Erwin leaving light kisses all over him while holding him close.

“I love you so much Erwin!” Reiner said between sobs

Placing another kiss on Reiner’s lips Erwin replied, “I love you too Reiner, so much”

After a few more moments of letting Reiner cry Erwin finally decided it was time to get to bed

“Come on little soldier, daddy’s too old to be on the floor, let’s get in bed and go to sleep,”

“You’re not old daddy!” Reiner exclaimed,

“Well my joints say otherwise, up you get baby boy,”

Stripping himself and Reiner down to their boxers, Erwin got in the bed — Reiner laying his head on Erwin’s pec. Erwin leaned down for one last kiss.

“Good night Reiner, I love you,”

“I love you too Erwin”

Reiner began to doze off, he prayed he could stay with Erwin forever, forget the war, forget being a titan, just spend the rest of his life being good for this man. He could only wish. 


End file.
